


On Family, and Disappointment

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothers seem to be the best at letting their kids down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Family, and Disappointment

Mother has a habit of disappointing him. He doesn’t know why he always forgets that. Or maybe it’s just that he’s hopeful that just this once she’ll come through, and things will be good. Weather or not she does, he tries not to have high expectations, or really to ask anything of her. At this point, he just avoids those sort of subjects all together, and he hates it when she asks him what he wants.  
He hates it when she asks him what he wants because what he wants is to sit with her, and talk, or maybe if he was truly honest with himself he’d realize he wanted a hug. A kiss on the forehead. Her praise.  
He realizes though, that those things are out of the question, and sleeping in her bed like that one time he got sick is completely out of line. So when she asks those sorts of questions he always gives her a list of material goods that he wants, and pretends like they make him happy.


End file.
